Changement de vie
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Arthur et Merlin se rendent dans la forêt de Frishia sous ordre du roi Uther. Une dispute violente se forme entre le prince et le serviteur, réveillant la forêt... Que se passera-t-il si le monde n'était plus dans l'ordre des chose? (désolé pour le résumé...)
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement...**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Merthur**

**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est ma première fic sur le fandom Merlin (ma série préférée avec Psych). J'espère que vous l'aimerez**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Les forêts cachent bien des mystères. C'est dans le but de découvrir ce mystère que Arthur et Merlin galopaient dans la forêt de Frishia. Le roi Uther Pendragon avait expressément ordonné à son fils d'aller dans ces bois pour découvrir de nouvelle terre à conquérir ou des forces magiques qui auraient survécu au massacre.

Merlin avait longuement discuté avec Gaius sur les bois qu'ils allaient explorer. Malheureusement, personne n'avait entendu parler de ces bois. Le vieux magicien de la cour avait demandé au jeune sorcier de rester vigilant tout en protégeant Arthur.

Ce dernier n'était nullement inquiet contrairement à Merlin et le prince le remarqua

- Allons Merlin, arrête de regarder autour de toi comme un vautour. Père doit seulement se faire un sang d'encre pour rien, soupira Arthur

- Gaius ne connaît pas les bois où nous allons, répliqua le sorcier. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Ses yeux bleus clairs reflétant la beauté du ciel. Il était vêtu d'un chandail bleu, un foulard rouge, une veste marron ainsi qu'un pantalon ample.

- Gaius n'a pas la science infuse Merlin, rétorqua le prince qui contrairement à son serviteur avait les cheveux blond, des yeux légèrement plus foncé, il portait une armure avec les armoiries de Camelot.

Le brun soupira devant la contestation que son maître n'était qu'un idiot et pire encore un idiot royal.

Il baissa la tête se demandant comment serait leur vie si Arthur n'était pas un prince et lui s'il n'était pas sorcier... Peut-être serait-il plus proche?

Soudain, le prince fit stopper son cheval pour se tourner vers Merlin qui était légèrement à la traîne.

- MERLIN! cria Arthur

Le brun redressa sa tête et il manqua de se prendre une branche

- Je n'y crois pas tu es vraiment un empoté Merlin, s'exclama le blond, tu es vraiment le pire serviteur que j'ai eu. Tous les autres se mettaient en quatre pour moi et toi tu me manques ouvertement de respect.

Trop fut trop pour Merlin qui alla dire les quatre vérités au prince

- Et vous vous êtes un abruti! Pardon un crétin royal! Vous ne vous souciez que de votre personne sans jamais penser aux autres. Vous souffrez à cause d'un amour à sens unique avec Guenièvre. Je me prends toute votre mauvaise humeur du matin jusqu'au soir et vous n'êtes jamais content! C'est tout le temps, Merlin fait-ci, Merlin fait-ça! Avez-vous pensé à ce que je ressentais? Non! J'en ai marre que vous criez dessus, m'hurlant que je suis un incapable! Faîtes-au moins une chose que j'ai fait pour vous et on en reparlera!

Merlin recommença à partir

- MERLIN! s'exclama Arthur

Soudain, une lumière emplit la forêt mais Merlin s'en fichait ainsi qu'Arthur

- Et toi! Vis simplement ce que je fais chaque jour. Je dois protéger le royaume au péril de ma vie! Je dois rendre mon père fier de moi pour qu'il me laisse la succession du trône! Je dois m'entraîner pour savoir protéger les personnes à qui je tiens! Mais malheureusement, j'ai un serviteur qui n'est qu'un crétin que j'aurai du laisser mourir sous le coup de la fleur de Mortéos!

La lumière devint de plus en plus forte

- Dans ce cas, j'aurai du vous laisser boire ce vin comme ça on en reparlera plus. J'aurai du laisser cette dague percée votre cœur quand la sorcière vous la lançait car c'est à cause d'elle que je suis devenu votre "crétin" de serviteur, s'énerva Merlin

La forêt commença à trembler tandis que les répliques se faisaient de plus en plus violentes

- Va en enfer, cracha Arthur

- Sauf si vous y allez en premier, répliqua Merlin, je démissionne

Tout d'un coup, la lumière toucha les deux garçons qui se retrouvèrent projeté loin de l'autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Vu que j'avais fini le chapitre plus tôt que prévu j'ai décidé de vous le poster. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew pour le précédent chapitre**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le soleil se leva sur le magnifique château de Camelot. Merlin dormait profondément dans son lit, respirant son odeur imprégné dans les draps. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un petit cocon, le matelas lui semblait plus moelleux que d'habitude, ses couvertures ne le grattaient plus. Ces derniers l'obligeaient à se réveiller aux aurores tellement la démangeaison était insupportable. Plus de voix dans sa tête l'appelant au cœur de la nuit.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de dormir dans le luxe.

Soudain, il sentit une vive lumière sur ses paupières et il remarqua un garçon marché dans sa chambre

- Sire levez-vous, dit l'homme

Merlin se redressa vivement et il regarda autour de lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Le brun était dans la chambre d'Arthur... Dans son lit.

Il vit le serviteur poser un plateau de nourriture sur la table.

- Sire, votre petit déjeuner, s'inclina l'homme avant de partir dans le placard prenant des vêtements, je vais vous faire chauffer de l'eau.

Le serviteur alla partir

- Attends! s'exclama Merlin

L'homme tressaillit en entendant la vive voix du brun

- Où est Arthur? demanda-t-il

- Arthur? Qui est Arthur mon seigneur? S'étonna le serviteur

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles "mon seigneur" ou "sire"?

- Mais vous êtes le fils du roi Uther, je ne suis qu'un serviteur, répondit l'homme avant de quitter la pièce

L'information mit du temps à atteindre son pauvre cerveau endormi. Lorsqu'il vint réaliser la situation. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à crier. Merlin courut en pyjama dans les couloirs du château jusque dans le laboratoire de Gaius.

Merlin ouvrit la porte en bois dans un grand fracas faisant sursauter le propriétaire des lieux. Gaius faillit renverser une fiole remplie d'un étrange composant jaune. Le médecin était assez petit avec un dos légèrement recourbé. Ses cheveux grisonnants tombaient en cascade jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait quelques rides à cause de son vieil âge. Il portait une vieille robe marron.

Gaius soupira doucement en voyant le brun

- Prince Merlin, je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas rentrer comme cela dans mon laboratoire, dit le médecin

- Gaius! Savez-vous où est Arthur? Paniqua le brun

- Votre altesse, vous savez qu'avec les années votre serviteur ne change pas d'un pouce... Il dort encore, répondit Gaius

- Merci, répliqua Merlin en courant vers son ancienne chambre

- Prince Merlin, n'oubliez pas que votre père vous attend pour la cérémonie d'adoubement, s'exclama le médecin

Merlin hocha la tête avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains, suppliant l'ancienne religion qu'il n'aura pas d'autre mauvaise surprise. Le brun ouvrit doucement la porte et il vit une énorme masse au sol enveloppée sous des tonnes de couverture. Merlin avança doucement vers le nouveau propriétaire des lieux.

- Arthur, chuchota le brun

Un gémissement lui répondit et cette fois-ci Merlin soupira avant de se lever vers le volet.

- DEBOUT ARTHUR! s'écria le brun en ouvrant la planche en bois en grand faisant râler le blond qui sortit des draps

- Merlin... Ferme-moi ces rideaux et demande aux servantes de m'apporter un matelas et des couvertures plus confortable, souffla Arthur ramenant sa tête dans les draps

- Désolé Arthur mais je ne suis plus ton serviteur, répliqua Merlin

Le blond se leva d'un bond et il regarda étrangement le brun avant de regarder autour de lui remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

- Merlin, pourquoi suis-je dans ta chambre? demanda Arthur

Soudain, Gaius arriva vers les deux hommes

- De quoi tu parles Arthur? demanda le médecin

- Ce n'est rien Gaius, répliqua Merlin, je dois y aller

Sur ces mots, le brun quitta la chambre laissant un Arthur abasourdi

- Arthur? dit Gaius

- Mais il part où Merlin! Il doit m'habiller et m'apporter mon déjeuner! s'exclama le blond

- Arthur, qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui? Le prince n'a jamais fait ça pour toi, répondit le médecin regardant Arthur bizarrement

- Quoi? Souffla le prince avant que l'information lui monte au cerveau et il se mit à crier.

Le blond courut torse nu jusque dans son ancienne chambre mais il croisa Merlin sur la route. Arthur prit le bras du brun avant de le tirer dans un coin sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Chuchota le blond

- On a échangé d'identité. Je suis maintenant le fils d'Uther Pendragon, répondit Merlin à voix basse

- Quoi? S'offensa Arthur, tu veux dire que si je vais voir mon père...

- Il ne te reconnaîtra pas... Tu seras seulement pour lui mon serviteur, expliqua le brun

Arthur se mit à faire les cents pas dans le couloir

- Il faut retrouver nos véritables identités, soupira le blond, on doit retourner dans la forêt de Frishia et comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre

- Non... répliqua Merlin

Le blond regarda étrangement le nouveau prince

- On s'est disputé à cause de nos anciennes vies... Maintenant chacun peut voir se que l'autre vie au quotidien, dit Merlin

- Merlin, tu n'es pas prince, tu ne sais même pas te battre convenablement avec une épée, répliqua Arthur, et tu veux que je vive comment? Je n'ai jamais habillé quelqu'un, préparer le repas, nettoyer les écuries...

A cette tâche Merlin sourit sadiquement avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son nouveau serviteur

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, je vais te donner un instructeur et tu iras nettoyer les écuries pendant que moi je vais me relaxer dans mon bain

- Depuis quand tu me tutoies? demanda Arthur

- Depuis que tu es devenu mon serviteur. Après tout, un prince ne vouvoie pas ses serviteurs. Il se croit meilleur qu'eux, dit Merlin bombant presque du torse

- Arrête de te la jouer Merlin, je suis le véritable prince donc tu dois t'occuper de moi, râla le blond

- Dé-brouille-toi-tout-seul, dit-il en articulant chaque syllabe avant de partir dans les couloirs

Le nouveau serviteur regarda le brun partir dans _ses_ appartements. Arthur soupira avant de retourner dans le laboratoire de Gaius.

Dans ses nouveaux appartements, Merlin regarda autour de lui et il vit une bassine fumante près de son paravent. Le brun regarda autour de lui avant de se dévêtir convenablement, troquant son pyjama contre de l'eau bien chaude. Merlin soupira d'aise sentant le liquide bouillonnant s'infiltré dans les pores de sa peau. La vapeur était divine. Le brun sourit avant de voir sa fenêtre ouverte.

Merlin soupira avant de la fixer. Il prononça une formule pour la fermer mais rien ne se passa. Le brun retenta l'expérience mais toujours aucune fenêtre fermée. Le nouveau prince écarquilla les yeux comprenant qu'il avait perdu sa magie.

Du côté d'Arthur, il était énervé contre Merlin.

Soudain, les yeux du blond virèrent au doré explosant une vitre près de lui. Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux en voyant les dégâts. Des centaines de bout de verre trônaient sur le sol de pierre du couloir.

Tout d'un coup, un bras le happa avant que les gardes ne viennent vers la source du bruit. Arthur vit immédiatement Gaius qui lui intima de ne rien dire.

Les soldats observèrent les dégâts causés avant d'aller chercher le roi. Le médecin tira Arthur jusque dans son laboratoire

- Comment peux-tu être aussi insouciant? s'exclama le vieil homme, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu devais contrôler ta magie et toi que fais-tu? Tu exploses une vitre!

Arthur arrêta d'écouter Gaius lorsqu'il prononça le mot "magie"

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier, répliqua le blond

Le médecin se tut en entendant la phrase de son "fils"

- Quoi? Mais Arthur, que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui. Tu parles mal au prince Merlin, tu lui demandes de lui préparer ton repas et j'en passe des meilleurs. Maintenant tu me dis que tu n'es pas sorcier? Alors que lorsque tu es arrivé à Camelot tu m'as sauvé d'une mort! s'écria Gaius

Arthur écouta avec attention les paroles du médecin. Il baissa la tête avant de s'assoir sur une chaise en bois pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Depuis leur dispute dans la forêt de Frishia, tout aller de travers. Merlin était devenu le prince de Camelot et lui un sorcier qui risquait fortement de finir au bûcher.

- Gaius... Que dois-je faire? demanda le blond en soupirant

- Tu dois garder comme toujours le secret de ta magie... Personne ne doit connaître l'existence de tes pouvoirs et surtout pas le roi. Tu dois également accomplir ton destin comme tu le fais tous les jours, dit Gaius

- Mon destin? S'étonna Arthur

- Protéger le prince Merlin, répondit le médecin avec un certain sérieux, je pense que votre sortie de la veille a du te donner une certaine amnésie. Je vais trouver un moyen de te faire récupérer ta mémoire.

Le nouveau sorcier ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun problème de mémoire alors pourquoi essayer de trouver une solution alors qu'il n'avait aucun de soucis.

- C'est sans doute du à ton traumatisme, dit Gaius regardant dans ses livres, après tout tu as vu ton père mourir dans tes bras

Arthur ne comprenait vraiment plus rien tandis que le médecin recherchait des solutions.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin se préparait tranquillement dans sa chambre commençant à paniquer. Qu'allait-il devenir sans ses pouvoirs?

Soudain, il réalisa que d'un côté il avait peu de chance de finir au bûcher... Non il ne devait pas penser à ça... Sa magie était toute sa vie. Elle faisait partie de son corps, elle s'écoulait abondamment dans ses veines.

Une question turlupinait Merlin "où était parti sa magie?". Le brun écarquilla les yeux comprenant que maintenant c'était Arthur qui les possédait. Ils n'avaient pas échangé d'identité mais ils avaient échangé leur vie... Lui était devenu un prince et le blond son serviteur ainsi qu'un sorcier.

Merlin ne sut quoi dire. Des tremblements le prirent d'un coup réalisant que si Arthur découvrait qu'en réalité il était un sorcier... Dès qu'ils retrouveront leur vie... Le blond l'enverra directement sur le bûcher.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un serviteur

- Sire la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, dit-il

Merlin hocha la tête avant de suivre l'homme dans les couloirs jusque dans la salle du trône où tous les courtisans et nobles se sont réunis ainsi que Gaius.

Uther sourit en voyant son fils avancer à travers la vague de personne. Le roi avait des cheveux grisonnant entourés par une couronne en or. Il avait une cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Ses traits étaient adoucis ce qui surpris Merlin connaissant le roi dans son ancienne vie. Ce dernier ouvrit grand ses bras prenant le brun dans ses bras

- Mon fils, tu es revenu... J'ai cru t'avoir perdu en apprenant qu'on t'avait trouvé évanoui avec ton serviteur dans les bois, dit Uther

- Votre majesté... souffla Merlin

- Allons Merlin! Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler "père"? répliqua le roi caressant la joue de son enfant

Arthur vit la scène de loin et il sentit une vague de jalousie le prendre... Son propre père ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi et surtout pas devant le peuple. Un roi se devait d'être fier et juste...

La cérémonie fut longue et Merlin était de plus en plus nerveux ne voulant faire aucun faux pas. Uther finit d'adouber un chevalier et les festivités commencèrent. Le nouveau prince regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de voir Camelot mais il avait une énorme tâche sur le tableau et le brun ne sut ce que c'était.

Dans son coin, Arthur regardait Merlin qui semblait rire avec les nobles tandis qu'il n'était qu'une ombre dans cette fête.

- _Arthur! _s'exclama une voix dans sa tête

Arthur regarda autour de lui mais rien

- _ARTHUR_!

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Les réjouissances se finirent tard dans la nuit. Merlin était retourné dans ses appartements pour se dévêtir et rentrer dans les draps. Le nouveau prince était apaisé. Les draps possédaient son odeur et non celle d'Arthur comme si cela faisait des années qu'il vivait dans cette chambre.

Le brun s'endormit une nouvelle fois dans le confort

Du côté d'Arthur, ce dernier se sentait mal dans son lit. Le matelas était petit et les draps le démangeaient fortement. Le blond comprenait pourquoi Merlin avait du mal à dormir et que le matin, il pouvait être facilement colérique.

-_ Arthur!_ dit de nouveau la voix dans sa tête

Le blond redressa vivement et il sortit des draps pour suivre la voix de sa tête en ayant marre d'être embêté à longueur de temps par une voix sortie d'outre tombe.

Arthur passa Gaius facilement. Le médecin dormait à poing fermé même un troupeau d'éléphant ne pourrait le réveiller.

Le blond avança à travers les couloirs avant de remarquer qu'il passait devant ses anciens appartements. Il continua sa route tellement la voix devenait pressante.

Le serviteur descendit les escaliers menant au cachot. Arthur avança à travers les différentes prisons ne voyant personne. Le blond se demandait d'où venait la voix.

Soudain, il vit des portes en bois et il prit une torche qu'il enflamma avant de descendre dans la crypte du château.

Arthur fut surpris de voir une immense caverne sous le château.

Tout d'un coup, un grognement le répondit et il écarquilla les yeux voyant le grand dragon qui les avait attaqués il y a quelques années auparavant.

- _Je suis là... Je suis surpris de te voir après tant d'année. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu m'as empêché d'attaquer Camelot pour sauver la vie de Merlin,_ dit le dragon

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Arthur, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous attaquer Camelot et vous avez tué des soldats de ma garde personnelle!

-_ Je vois... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à moi... Et tu allais dans la forêt de Frishia?_ demanda Kilgharah

- Comment...

-_ C'était facile à deviner. Tu as l'odeur de ces bois... L'odeur d'une vieille magie. Tu as demandé quelque chose et ton vœu a été exaucé..._

_-_ Je n'ai fait aucun vœu et encore moins celui de devenir un vulgaire serviteur

Un rire emplit la grotte. Arthur outré ordonna au dragon dans une drôle de langue de se taire

- Dis-moi pourquoi on me dit que mon destin est de protéger Merlin?

-_ Tu l'ignores? Pourtant je te l'avais dit lors de notre première rencontre. Merlin et toi vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Le destin de Merlin est lié à tes actions._

- Je ne protégerai jamais Merlin! Ce n'est qu'un crétin, un peureux!

- _Hum! Hum! Hum! Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose lorsqu'on s'est rencontré la première fois,_ rit doucement le dragon

Arthur ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'a jamais dit devant un dragon que Merlin était un crétin et un peureux.

- _Si tu veux me parler, retrouve-moi dans la plaine là où on s'est battu,_ dit Kilgharah

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Il repartit réfléchissant à la situation. Il devait protéger le type le plus peureux qu'il connaissait. Arthur soupira avant de croiser une tête familière Lancelot. Ce dernier avait les cheveux courts. Des yeux couleur noisette ainsi qu'une barbe naissante. Le chevalier vint vers le blond

- Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vu le prince Merlin, je devais le retrouver? demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi? demanda Arthur suspicieux

- Car te connaissant, tu as du encore lui dire des choses pas très réfléchit, expliqua Lancelot

- Comment ça? s'exclama le blond

- Calme toi, mais je ne sais pas depuis quelque temps tu es en froid avec sire Merlin et c'est Gauvain et moi qui le réconfortons le soir... Je l'ai cherché dans sa chambre mais étrangement il a disparu

A cette phrase, Arthur prit peur s'imaginant les pires scénarios et il se mit à courir à travers le château de Camelot à la recherche d'un brun fugueur

Merlin était sorti en douce la nuit et il alla s'assoir à la clairière où il avait affronté le grand dragon... Il aurait aimé avoir des conseils sur comment les choses se sont déroulées. Le nouveau prince se massa la tempe en soupirant face à son destin. Il était prince depuis vingt quatre heures et il doute déjà de lui.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser. La magie était une partie de lui, un élément important de son existence... Sans elle, il ne pouvait protéger Arthur des forces obscures qui cherchent à l'éliminer.

Soudain, des bruits survinrent vers la clairière et Merlin se redressa vivement. Le brun regardait autour de lui ne voyant rien à cause de la pénombre.

Tout d'un coup, une créature ailée vint vers lui. Merlin écarquilla les yeux pensant voir le grand dragon mais à la place. Il vit un magnifique pégase au pelage blanc comme la neige. L'animal se posa près du brun.

Merlin n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait lu dans les livres sur les monstres de Gaius que les pégases étaient des créatures magnifiques mais solitaire possédant d'immense pouvoir magique.

L'ancien sorcier s'avança prudemment vers le cheval ailé tendant sa main. Le pégase s'avança doucement touchant la paume de Merlin. Une lumière illumina la plaine. Le brun fut transporté dans un endroit où il se vit, lui devant le château de Camelot.

_Il revoyait sa première rencontre avec Arthur. Ce dernier semblait rire avec les chevaliers de sa cour et le blond lançait des couteaux sur le pauvre serviteur à son service. Merlin s'avança vers Arthur allant lui dire ses quatre vérités_

_- Pour qui tu te prends! s'exclama le brun_

_- On se connaît? demanda Arthur de manière arrogante_

_- Je suis Merlin le..._

_- Donc je ne te connais pas, le coupa le blond_

_- Non, répondit Merlin_

_- De quel droit tu me parles? répliqua le blond_

_Soudain, les chevaliers prirent Arthur par les épaules pour le forcer à s'agenouiller. Merlin alla à sa hauteur_

_- Je suis le fils d'Uther donc tu me dois le respect, souffla le brun avant de partir_

Merlin s'éloigna du pégase regardant la créature qui l'incita à regarder de nouveau mais le brun partit en courant vers le château.

En arrivant dans la grande bâtisse, Lancelot courut à la rencontre de Merlin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Sire... On a eu peur pour vous, dit le chevalier

- Je vais bien Lancelot, merci de t'être inquiété pour moi, répondit Merlin avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

- Votre altesse! s'exclama un homme, le roi vous fait quérir dans ses appartements

Le brun hocha la tête avant de laisser Lancelot seul dans la cour.

Le prince souffla avant d'entrée dans la chambre royale. En entrant, une servante sortit en s'inclinant devant Merlin et elle partit à ses tâches. Le brun rentra et il vit Uther en tenue de nuit. Le roi était debout à côté de sa chaise regardant dehors.

- Merlin, souffla Uther en se retournant

Le brun regarda le roi qui le fixait avec un regard peiné

- Votre... Euh... Père, dit Merlin pas vraiment rassuré

- Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin... Je sais que tu veux faire de ton mieux pour que tu sois l'homme que tu aimerais que j'ai... Tu détestes chasser et faire du mal aux personnes autour de toi... Que se soit paysan, chevalier ou noble, tu es toujours compatissant malgré que de temps en temps je te l'interdis tu suis ta voie. Tu n'es et ne seras jamais comme moi et je suis fière de toi mon fils

Uther alla vers Merlin et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son "fils"

- Plus je te regarde, plus je trouve que tu ressembles à ta mère Hunith... Elle aussi était sage et gentille, dit le roi

Merlin écarquilla les yeux comprenant une chose... Sa mère était morte

Le prince courut en dehors de la chambre du roi pour ses appartements à l'intérieur. Merlin s'écroula sur son lit et ne retint plus ses larmes. La personne la plus importante dans sa vie était morte... Comme la mère d'Arthur qui était morte en lui donnant vie...

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Arthur entendait des pleures venant de ses anciens appartements. Le serviteur ouvrit doucement la porte découvrant Merlin recroquevillé sur lui même comme un fœtus. Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir le prince pleurait le travailler en lui.

" _Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce " _se rappela-t-il

- En quoi sommes-nous les deux faces d'une même pièce, murmura Arthur, lui et moi, nous sommes totalement différents. Aussi dissociable que le jour et la nuit, que le soleil et la lune, que la terre et le ciel...

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde comme toujours la suite de cette fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise^^.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Arthur était retourné dans sa chambre de fortune. Il s'allongea sur le lit dur, recouvrant son corps de draps. Le blond soupirait après avoir entendu Merlin pleurer pour, il ne savait quelle raison, il avait voulu être là pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui enlever sa tristesse.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à un tel acte. Leur statue était différent... Il était désormais prince et lui son serviteur ainsi qu'un sorcier. Il avouait qu'il s'était toujours demandé comment serait sa vie s'il était né sorcier ou s'il pratiquait la magie...

"_Tu as l'odeur de ces bois... L'odeur d'une vieille magie. Tu as demandé quelque chose et ton vœu a été exaucé..."_ se rappela-t-il

- Si mon vœu était de devenir sorcier et de ne plus être prince... Alors le vœu de Merlin était d'en devenir un... souffla Arthur, sa tombe sous le sens. J'avais marre que tout le monde ne me combatte pas à ma juste valeur juste parce que je suis prince. C'était comme ça que mon envie de ne plus être prince était venue. Lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de Guenièvre... Pour être plus proche d'elle, qu'elle m'aime comme un homme normal... Et non Arthur Pendragon le fils de Uther et pour la magie c'est un supplément plutôt pratique.

Le blond sourit avant d'essayer de s'endormir. Au moins, il ne vole pas le lit des autres vu que Merlin est dans le sien et qu'il est censé vivre ici.

Il finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Merlin sentit ses yeux le piquer et une main chaleureuse dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour voir Uther lui sourire chaleureusement.

- Mon fils... Désolé d'avoir ressassé la mort de ta mère... Je sais que tu en souffres beaucoup. J'aimerai effacer la douleur de ton cœur et la transformer en moment de bonheur.

Merlin n'en revenait pas Uther qui s'excuse d'une erreur qu'il a faite... C'était pour lui le monde à l'envers.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Arthur. Le prince écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond entré. Le serviteur s'inclina devant le roi et le prince

- Bonjour vos majestés, désolé de vous déranger mais je dois préparer le bain de sire Merlin, dit Arthur

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

" Depuis quand Arthur est-il aussi poli envers moi" pensa le brun

- Oui bien sur, sourit Uther et il baisa le front de son "fils" avant de quitter la pièce avec un grand sourire

Une fois, Merlin sur que le roi soit parti il fusilla le blond du regard

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi poli? demanda le brun

- Allons _sire _Merlin, je ne suis que votre serviteur. Je n'ai aucun sang royal dans les veines. Je suis seulement un pauvre roturier sans rang particulier, répondit Arthur en insistant sur le mot "sire"

Merlin fronça les sourcils comprenant qu'il avait un problème quelque part.

- Tu t'es pris un rocher sur la tête? demanda le prince

- Bien sur que non. J'ai juste réalisé plein de chose comme plus personne ne se retiendra à cause de mon statue et je peux faire la cour à Guenièvre comme bon me semble sans que le roi ne puisse dire quoi que se soit vu que je ne suis pas son fils, sourit le serviteur

- Tu es content d'être serviteur juste pour ça? S'étonna Merlin, d'accord, vu que tu trouves la situation plutôt plaisante pour toi je vais te dire une bonne chose. Je suis sur que tu vas adorer le programme qui t'attends. Vu que tu es déjà là autant en profiter.

Le brun lança un petit sourire sadique au blond qui déglutit n'aimant pas du tout ce sourire

- Alors pour commencer, tu vas m'apporter mon petit déjeuner car je meurs de faim. J'ai grand besoin d'un bain donc mon eau doit être parfaitement tiède et non brûlante. Mes écuries commencent à sentir donc elles ont besoins d'être nettoyées. Mon linge sale lavé et correctement plié dans mon placard. Mes draps doivent être changés et lavés. M'apporter mon repas de ce midi prêt à être mangé par mes soins. Cette après-midi...

- Attend ce n'est que le matin? s'exclama Arthur

- Exactement, répondit Merlin, donc l'après-midi, je vais me balader en forêt. Le temps est plutôt estival donc je pourrai aller au lac. Bien sur, tu devras m'accompagner. J'emmènerai également Lancelot et Gauvain pour ce petit après-midi. J'ai besoin que mes chevaliers et amis soient reposés. Puis, tu m'apporteras mon repas du soir et me serviras mon eau. Fais en sorte que ma coupe soit toujours pleine...

- D'accord! D'accord! D'accord sire Merlin! Vous avez fini votre journée? demanda Arthur épuisé en entendant le long programme de son "maître"

- Allons Arthur... soupira le brun, je suis prince bien sur que non ma journée n'est pas finie. Je dois veiller au désir de mon père s'il veut je peux m'occuper de certain papier administratif jusqu'à tard le soir et bien sur j'aurai besoin de toi car je n'arriverai pas à éteindre mes bougies tout seul...

Merlin fit une petite bouille d'enfant triste. Arthur déglutit encore plus sentant sa journée devenir bien longue d'un coup.

Et elle le fut, Arthur était écœuré lorsqu'il dut s'occuper des écuries. Il comprenait maintenant le sourire sadique de Merlin. Ce dernier l'avait veillé lors de ses tâches et il prenait bien soin de lui montrer les endroits sales le traitant de "serviteur incapable".

Le blond aurait aimé utiliser la magie sur le prince pour se venger mais cela en viendrait au bûcher... Surtout que maintenant c'est Merlin qui possède les pleins pouvoirs entre eux.

L'après-midi comme convenu, ils étaient partis au lac et Merlin s'amusait avec Lancelot et Gauvain dans l'eau comme des enfants. Arthur se demandait même si les deux premiers étaient vraiment des chevaliers de Camelot et le troisième le prince héritier.

Arthur voyait ses anciens hommes et son ancien serviteur sous un autre jour, il aimerait s'amuser avec eux à se lancer de l'eau, porter Merlin sur ses épaules pour affronter le duo Lancelot/Gauvain mais le blond pensait plus à Guenièvre. A cause des tâches du brun, le serviteur n'eut pas le temps d'échanger un mot avec la servante qui se pavanait dans les couloirs avec du linge sale ou encore de la nourriture.

A la fin de sa journée, Merlin était plutôt épuisé et congédiât Arthur. Uther n'était pas passé pour les différentes paperasses du royaume à remplir.

L'ex-prince sentit une légère vague de jalousie à l'encontre de son nouveau maître. Il voyait à quel point son ancien père est généreux avec lui, l'écouter avec attention, Uther était même chaleureux avec Merlin alors qu'avec lui, dans leur vraie vie, le roi semblait de temps en temps déçu par son comportement.

Arthur rejoint ses appartements chez Gaius. Ce dernier attendait le blond de pied ferme.

- Arthur, je dois te parler, dit le médecin désignant une chaise où le blond s'assit, je sais que ta relation avec sire Merlin est plutôt catastrophique ces temps-ci... Et je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas très bien en ce moment.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux et il baissa la tête se souvenant des problèmes qu'ils ont eus avant de partir pour la forêt.

- On est en froid déjà à cause de Guenièvre...

- De Guenièvre? S'étonna Gaius, mais sire Merlin n'a jamais été amoureux de Guenièvre!

- Non c'est juste que j'aie découvert Guenièvre avec Lancelot dans les couloirs... S'embrasser...

- Et c'est pour cette raison que sire Merlin et toi vous êtes en froid?

- Non! Merlin avait pris la défense de Lancelot... Disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Guenièvre l'aimait lui mais pas moi... Et à ce moment-là que beaucoup de mes pensées ont changé et que Merlin me sert de bouc-émissaire. Je l'énerve aussi en lui parlant de Morgane, du fait qu'il soit un incapable serviteur... Mais pour moi, je prenais ça pour un jeu... Malheureusement, le ton est monté et il s'est mis à me détester...

- Arthur... soupira le médecin, jamais sire Merlin ne te détestera...

- Dis-moi Gaius, si Merlin était mon serviteur comment notre vie se serait faite?

- Si vous échangez vos vies que toi tu sois prince et sire Merlin un serviteur avec une grande destinée?

Le blond hocha la tête

- Par nature, Merlin est gentil et prévoyant avec son entourage, surtout quand il s'agit des personnes qu'il aime. Je pense qu'il te protégera même si pour cela il doit en mourir...

Du côté de Merlin, ce dernier était sorti de nouveau dans la clairière de Kilgharah. Le pégase réapparut dans l'immensité verte de la plaine.

Le prince avança doucement vers la bête mythique et il lui toucha le front.

_Merlin était assis sur son fauteuil à gauche du roi Uther et de Morgane. Une jeune femme Hélène, la meilleure chanteuse de Camelot commença sa chanson. Arthur sentit un drôle de sensation dans ses oreilles et tous les nobles s'endormirent ainsi que Gaius._

_La femme sortit un couteau de sa manche en direction de Merlin. Le cœur d'Arthur fit un bond dans sa poitrine imaginant la vie du prince en danger. Ses yeux virèrent aux dorés et le lustre se décrocha sur Hélène qui devint vieille. Uther se réveilla pour se redresser sur son siège._

_Merlin écarquilla les yeux en voyant un tel acte. La femme se redressa pour lancer son couteau sur le prince._

_Arthur courut vers le brun pour le tirer de la trajectoire de la dague._

_Uther courut vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et de regarder le blond_

_- Vous avez sauvé mon fils! Je ne sais comment vous remercier! s'exclama le roi_

_- Majesté, dit Arthur, je suis simplement content que sire Merlin aille bien_

_Le prince regarda étrangement son interlocuteur._

_- Je suis ravi de l'entendre... Pour te remercier, je te fais valet du prince Merlin! déclara Uther sous les applaudissements des nobles_

_Merlin regarda son nouveau serviteur et Morgane alla vers le brun_

_- Viens mon frère, dit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en chignon dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux verts limpides. Elle portait une belle robe en soie rouge, décolleté._

_- Morgane! Ma fille! s'exclama Uther, tu dois être contente pour ton frère_

_- Bien sur père, répondit Morgane avec un sourire resplendissant_

Merlin fut projeté dans la réalité et le pégase partit

- Morgane est au courant qu'Uther est son vrai père biologique... Est-ce qu'elle est devenue maléfique? se demanda le prince à voix basse

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello voilà la suite que vous attendiez. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes si vous en trouvez...**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit rewiew pour le chapitre précédent**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

L'aube se levait doucement dans le château de Camelot en effervescence. Tous les domestiques étaient paniqués, le prince Merlin avait disparu.

Uther ordonnait à tous ses chevaliers de patrouiller à la recherche de son fils. Gaius en entendant la nouvelle, courut dans la chambre de son disciple.

Arthur avait mal très mal. Son sommeil était agité. Il entendait Merlin appeler à l'aide près d'un lac gigantesque, pleurant le nom d'une personne nommée "Freya".

Le médecin rentra dans la chambre du blond et il vit des objets volés dans les airs de manière désordonnés. Gaius alla réveiller Arthur pour qu'il se calme.

- Arthur! Arthur! s'exclama le vieil homme

Le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant le prénom de "Merlin". Des éprouvettes explosèrent sur la force de la magie du blond. Gaius prit rapidement son protéger dans ses bras comme lorsqu'on réconforte un enfant de ses cauchemars.

- Ce n'est rien Arthur, souffla doucement le médecin, ta magie est troublée.

- Pourquoi je voyais Merlin courir dans un lac, appelant une certaine "Freya"? demanda le blond

- Arthur... J'avais promis à sire Merlin de ne jamais te parler d'elle, dit tristement Gaius

- Quoi! S'offensa Arthur

- Freya était l'amante de sire Merlin que tu as tuée, expliqua le vieil homme

- Comment ça?

- Te souviens-tu de la druidesse que tout le monde disait qu'elle était maudite... Sire Merlin l'avait sauvé de la cage où elle était enfermée...

- Comment a-t-il su pour la cage?

- Le soir, j'avais décidé de me promener dans les rues avec sire Merlin et c'est là qu'on l'a trouvé. Il était blessé de la voir enfermer dans cette cage par un chasseur de prime. Il connaissait son père mieux que quiconque et il savait que pour une telle personne... Uther ne lui aurait pas fait de procès pour ses méfaits étant donnés que c'est la parole d'un chasseur de prime contre la sienne.

- Le roi fait des procès? s'exclama Arthur

- Oui sous la demande de Merlin... Il refuse de voir des personnes innocentes mourir. C'est grâce à lui que le père de Guenièvre a eu la vie sauvé. Aujourd'hui, il travaille honnêtement pour le roi, payant sa dote auprès de sa majesté. Merlin et Morgane étaient heureux pour Guenièvre car elle a continué de sourire à la vie. Morgane quant à elle n'a jamais été autant fière d'être la sœur de Merlin que même Morgause n'a pas réussi à la corrompre.

- Elle est encore à Camelot? S'étonna le blond

- Oui, répondit Gaius, qu'as-tu Arthur? Tu es bizarre...

Le cœur du sorcier avait raté un battement se souvenant des méfaits de sa sœur sur lui et son père...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content de savoir que Merlin sera un bon roi, ne cherchant pas à tout prix la guerre laissant une chance à la magie d'obtempéré parmi nous. Malgré tout, quelques créatures maléfiques restent aux aguets comme Morgause... Elle fera tout pour détrôner Merlin et tuer Uther...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi qui rentra en panique dans le laboratoire

- Gaius! Mon vieil ami! Savez-vous où est Merlin? demanda sa majesté tremblant de peur

- Malheureusement non, votre majesté, répondit Gaius

- Je pars à sa recherche, intervint Arthur en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Merlin marchait tranquillement dans les bois. Il savait pertinemment où il devait aller. Le brun sourit voyant devant lui un immense lac. Le prince avança doucement vers le rivage, caressant l'eau à travers ses chaussures qu'il quitta rapidement.

L'eau était douce et fraîche. Merlin respira lentement l'air ambiant, écoutant les vagues s'amarrées sur les pierres. Les oiseaux chantaient une délicieuse mélodie de bien-être.

- _Merlin!_ dit une voix de femme surprise

Le prince regardait l'étendue aqueuse et il sourit voyant une bulle d'eau venir vers lui.

- Freya, sourit le brun

- _Je suis contente de te revoir Merlin,_ dit la goutte d'eau, _tu m'as tellement manqué_

- Toi aussi... Freya. Je voulais te voir par rapport au pégase que j'ai vu...

-_ Je vois que tu l'as rencontré. C'est une grande nouvelle alors cela veut que tu es allé dans la forêt de Frishia_

- Comment?

-_ La forêt de Frishia est un endroit rempli de magie où tous nos vœux sont exaucés même les plus insolites. Qu'as-tu demandé à la forêt?_

Merlin réfléchit et il se souvient de la violente dispute qu'il avait eu entre lui et Arthur

_" Et vous vous êtes un abruti! Pardon un crétin royal! Vous ne vous souciez que de votre personne sans jamais penser aux autres. Vous souffrez à cause d'un amour à sens unique avec Guenièvre. Je me prends toute votre mauvaise humeur du matin jusqu'au soir et vous n'êtes jamais content! C'est tout le temps, Merlin fait-ci, Merlin fait-ça! Avez-vous pensé à ce que je ressentais? Non! J'en ai marre que vous criez dessus, m'hurlant que je suis un incapable! Faîtes-au moins une chose que j'ai fait pour vous et on en reparlera!"_

_" Et toi! Vis simplement ce que je fais chaque jour. Je dois protéger le royaume au péril de ma vie! Je dois rendre mon père fier de moi pour qu'il me laisse la succession du trône! Je dois m'entraîner pour savoir protéger les personnes à qui je tiens! Mais malheureusement, j'ai un serviteur qui n'est qu'un crétin que j'aurai du laisser mourir sous le coup de la fleur de Mortéos!"_

_-_ On a demandé à chacun de vivre la vie de l'autre... souffla Merlin

- _Quoi?_ s'exclama Freya

- J'ai demandé qu'Arthur vive ma vie que j'ai tous les jours avec lui et lui il a demandé à ce que je vive la sienne... Mais si on a échangé nos vies comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses...

Merlin la vit sourire

- _Ton cœur refusait que je t'oublie... Les vœux sont difficiles et ont des conséquences sur les vies. Tu as demandé à vivre ce qu'Arthur vive ta vie et Arthur l'inverse mais vos cœurs veulent garder une chose importante... Par exemple pour Arthur c'est son amour pour Guenièvre et toi c'est ton amour que tu avais pour moi... Notre rencontre... Notre histoire même brève... Tu n'avais pas envie de la perdre..._

_-_ La forêt de Frishia... Elle a lu en nous, n'est-ce pas? demanda Merlin

- _C'est une vieille forêt où l'ancienne religion était présente. Elle sait tout et si elle a exaucé votre vœu d'échanger vos c'est pour une raison et tu dois trouver laquelle. Pour cela, sire Merlin... Tu dois garder l'esprit grand ouvert et écouter le pégase..._

Du côté d'Arthur, il était dans l'immense clairière et le grand dragon apparut devant lui

- Savez-vous où est Merlin? demanda le serviteur

- _Je ne suis pas un radar jeune sorcier. Le prince Merlin est parti vers le lac d'Avalon,_ répondit Kilgharah

- Pourquoi?

- _Je ne connais pas toute sa vie... La seule personne qui pourra t'aider et le pégase... Il répondra à toutes tes questions..._

Soudain, un grand cheval ailé se posa sur la plaine et Arthur alla vers lui

- Je veux savoir qui est Freya, dit le blond en posant sa main sur le museau de l'animal

_Dans les rues sombres de Camelot, Merlin marchait avec Gaius dans la nuit. Le vieil homme riait avec le jeune prince. _

_Soudain, une cage arriva vers eux et Merlin écarquilla les yeux en voyant une jeune femme enchaînée à la cage._

_- Gaius! dit le brun_

_- C'est une druidesse sire... _

_- C'est étrange... Pourquoi est-elle enfermée? demanda Merlin_

_- Il semblerait qu'elle doit être immédiatement exécutée, répondit le médecin_

_- Non... Comme toutes les personnes magiques, elle doit être jugée, répliqua le prince_

_- Sire... Certaines choses sont compliqués cette druidesse a du faire quelque chose qui pousse le chasseur de prime a l'emmené directement à Camelot, dit Gaius_

_- Je refuse que mon père tue une personne sans un procès..._

_- Sire attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas la délivrer nous ferons mieux de rentrer sinon votre père risque de m'en vouloir _

_Merlin partit avec Gaius dans le château. Le brun repensait à la jeune femme qu'il a vue et il partit la retrouver._

_Arriver devant la cage, Merlin ouvrit la porte en crochetant la serrure facilement et il entra dans la prison_

_- Je suis ici pour vous sauver... Je me nomme Merlin Pendragon, se présenta-t-il_

_- Vous êtes le fils d'Uther? demanda la jeune femme_

_- Oui mais je refuse d'être comme lui, répondit le prince en déliant les chaînes de la druidesse_

_Merlin courut avec la jeune femme dans les catacombes de la ville. Il la cacha dans un petit endroit calme_

_- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous? Vous êtes le fils d'Uther... Vous devez être contre la magie, dit la jeune femme_

_- Non je ne le suis pas car je sais que la magie n'est pas forcement mauvaise comme le dit mon père... Je refuse de tuer des innocents à cause qu'ils pratiquent la magie..._

_- Vous avez un bon fond sire Merlin..._

_- Tout le monde me le dit. Demain, je t'apporte à manger, sourit-il_

_Comme convenu, Merlin apporta de la nourriture que son valet du matin lui a apportée_

_- Désolé d'habitude c'est Arthur qui s'occupe de moi mais comme toujours il a eu une panne de réveil donc j'ai un peu de temps avant de reprendre mes fonctions, sourit Merlin, des fois je remercie je ne sais pas qui de me donner un serviteur aussi fainéant le matin. Tu t'appelles comment?_

_- Freya..._

_Soudain, les images défilèrent rapidement et elle s'arrêta rapidement sur Merlin embrassant Freya allant jusqu'au moment où Arthur tua une panthère ailée qui était près du prince. _

Arthur se fit violemment projeter dans la réalité...

- J'ai tué avec ma magie une personne que Merlin aimait... souffla-t-il

Tout d'un coup, un petit pincement au cœur le prit en pensant au baiser entre cette Freya et Merlin.

- Pourquoi...

- Il y a une différence... Le prince Merlin était lié à cette druidesse mais leur destin s'est séparé rapidement à cause de sa mort. Par contre, le tien continue et tu dois comprendre avant que les forces du mal ne s'en prennent au prince Merlin.

- Comment ça...

- Les chuchotements ainsi que les rumeurs circulent rapidement et sire Merlin est de plus en plus en danger...

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse à genoux du retard sur cette fic mais la voici la voilà^^.  
**_

_**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissés un review en espérant que cette suite vous plaise**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Tout le château était ravi de revoir leur prince sain et sauf. Uther avait enlacé Merlin tendrement. Ce dernier regardait Arthur avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Du côté d'Arthur, ce dernier ne comprenait plus le comportement du brun. Le serviteur alla dans le laboratoire de Gaius qui s'afférait à ses tâches.

- Tiens Arthur tu tombes bien! Peux-tu me nettoyer le bocal à sangsue? demanda le médecin

Le blond regarda sa future tâche avec dégoût se demandant comment Merlin pouvait supporter ce genre de chose. Gaius regarda dans ses livres de médecine différentes herbes et autres.

- Gaius? demanda Arthur

- Je cherche un moyen de te rendre ta mémoire, répondit le médecin continuant à chercher

- Gaius, je dois te parler, répliqua le blond.

Le vieil homme montra le siège à son "fils". Ce dernier s'assit réfléchissant avant de se lancer dans les explications et les révélations qui risquent d'être longues.

- Voilà... Je ne suis pas la personne que tu sembles connaître...

- Je l'avais remarqué, le coupa Gaius

- Non ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que mon vrai nom est Arthur Pendragon. Je suis le prince héritier de Camelot. Il y a quelques jours, Merlin et moi sommes allés dans la forêt de Frishia sous la demande de mon père, expliqua le blond.

- La forêt de Frishia? S'étonna le médecin

- Vous la connaissez? demanda le serviteur

- J'ai vu ce nom dans un de mes anciens livres, répondit-il fouillant dans ses affaires trouvant un vieux livre poussiéreux pour l'ouvrir sur la page cherchée, la forêt de Frishia est une forêt issue de l'ancienne religion.

- Alors elle est liée à la magie?

- Et à l'essence même du monde. Cette forêt est l'un des cœurs de l'ancienne religion mais ce n'est pas sa source.

- Où est la source?

- Sur l'île fortunée, c'est là-bas que tu es allé voir Nimueh pour protéger sire Merlin du poison de la bête glatissant.

- Nimueh? Je me souviens d'elle mon père m'en avait parlé... C'est une méchante sorcière qui s'est jouée de mon père.

- Il est écrit que la forêt de Frishia exauce les vœux des personnes qui la trouvent.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Mais alors qu'elle a été ton vœu? demanda Gaius surpris

- Je l'ignore... C'est un peu floue ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt. Je me souviens mettre disputer avec Merlin et puis le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans sa chambre.

- Rappelle-toi sur quel sujet vous vous êtes disputés, c'est peut-être la clé!

- Je me souviens avoir traité Merlin de serviteur incapable et il a répliqué que je devais au moins voir ce qu'il faisait pour moi... Et je lui ai répliqué un truc du genre pour lui expliquer que ma tâche n'était pas non plus facile... Voilà ce que j'arrive à me rappeler.

Gaius se redressa surpris. Avant de partir, dans ses étagères à la recherche d'un autre livre poussiéreux et il ouvrit sur une page avec une drôle d'illustration où ils purent voir deux personnes avec une lumière qui forma une croix.

- Le changement de vie, souffla Gaius, entre autre dans la forêt de Frishia vous avez demandé de vivre la vie de l'autre. Les vœux sont dangereux Arthur... Pendant votre dispute, vous avez énoncé sans le vouloir votre vœu.

Arthur lit les paragraphes et il écarquilla les yeux comprenant une chose.

- Ces pouvoirs ne m'appartiennent pas... Ils sont à Merlin. Merlin est un sorcier, souffla le blond avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre ses anciens appartements où il vit le prince regardant la fenêtre.

Le serviteur claqua la porte violemment faisant sursauter Merlin.

- Arthur, tu m'as fait peur, dit le brun

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire et nette, rétorqua Arthur

Merlin fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer.

- Es-tu un sorcier?

Le prince écarquilla les yeux avant de rire nerveusement.

- Arthur... Tu vas bien? demanda le brun

- Répond à ma question. Est-ce que avant qu'on devienne ça tu étais un sorcier? répliqua sèchement Arthur

Merlin baissa la tête avant de hocher positivement la tête.

- Donc ce fameux destin comme quoi je devais te protéger en réalité...

- C'était à moi de vous protéger pour réunifier la terre d'Albion...

- Mais maintenant que c'est moi qui possède tes pouvoirs... Je ne comprends plus rien Merlin...

- Je suis allé voir une vieille amie. Elle m'a expliqué que nous avons échangé nos vies lorsqu'on s'est disputé

- Je le sais... Une personne me la dit... Un dragon, expliqua Arthur

- Kilgharah. Nous devons retrouver nos vies avant que tout ce qui se passe dans cette dimension nous dépasse.

- Non, me répondit le blond, je vais enfin véritablement voir ton quotidien et toi tu verras le mien. C'était à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputé.

- Mais Arthur ce n'est pas notre monde! répliqua Merlin, on doit retourner à la forêt de Frishia et retrouver nos vies comme ça je pourrais retrouver mes pouvoirs pour que vous oubliez ce qui c'est passé dans ce monde.

Arthur le regarda surpris avant de plaquer Merlin contre le mur pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je refuse Merlin! Tu as compris! Je refuse que tu effaces la vérité sur toi. Déjà que je me retiens pour ne pas te frapper, je n'ai pas envie de finir au pilori parce que j'ai frappé le fils d'Uther. Enfin, j'arrive à te comprendre et tu veux m'enlever notre seul lien.

- Arthur...

- Non Merlin écoute moi! Je tiens à toi, tu es mon ami et je découvre que tu m'as sans doute toujours protégé aux risques de finir au bûcher. S'il te plaît Merlin, dis-moi tout, souffla Arthur.

- Non, répondit le prince s'extirpant des bras musclés du blond, je veux retrouver ma vie. Cette vie c'est la tienne et pas la mienne, je ne suis personne sans ma magie... Simplement Merlin juste Merlin, le pauvre paysan d'Ealdor, celui a perdu son meilleur ami car il a voulu le couvrir. Celui qui ne sert à rien à part à jouer les princesses en détresse parce qu'il ne sait pas utiliser une arme.

Le brun quitta la pièce sous les cris d'Arthur qui essayait de retenir le prince.

Ce dernier quitta de nouveau le château pour aller à la clairière de Kilgharah où il vit le pégase qui l'attendait avec une certaine impatience. Merlin s'avança pour découvrir un peu plus.

_La salle était bondée de monde. Chacun festoyait du nouveau traité avec Bayard. Merlin tenait sa coupe entre les mains à côté de son père Uther et de Morgane._

_Alors que Merlin allait boire sa coupe qui n'attendait que lui. Arthur rentra en trombe dans la pièce volant la coupe du prince qui regardait son serviteur avec étonnement. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur agissait comme ça._

_- Arthur rends-moi cette coupe! ordonna Merlin_

_- Cette coupe sire Merlin est empoisonnée, répliqua le serviteur_

_Le brun écarquilla les yeux tandis que des exclamations outrées s'élevaient dans l'air à l'encontre du roi Bayard de Meurci. Ce dernier pointa son épée à l'encontre d'Arthur mais les chevaliers de Camelot pointèrent également leur arme._

_- Baissez vos armes vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux, répliqua Uther, que te fait-il dire que cette coupe est empoisonnée? _

_- Votre majesté, répliqua Merlin_

_- Quelqu'un a vu le seigneur Bayard mettre un poison dans cette coupe! expliqua Arthur_

_- Qui? demanda le roi_

_- Une personne qui veut garder son anonymat, sire, répondit le blond en s'inclinant respectueusement._

_- En es-tu sur? Alors bois-le! dit Uther, comme ça je pourrais vérifier la validité de tes propos._

_- Père, Arthur ne sait plus ce qu'il dit! répliqua Merlin _

_- Je ne laisserai pas un tel affront impuni Uther! Intervint Bayard._

_Merlin regarda la coupe dans laquelle il avait le soi-disant poison. Le brun prit le gobelet rapidement des mains d'Arthur pour le boire d'une traite sous le regard ébahi de toute l'assemblée._

_- C'est bon, dit le prince_

_Soudain, il sentit que l'air commençait à lui manquer et il s'évanouit._

Merlin revint dans la réalité, écarquillant les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas Arthur qui a bu le poison... C'était moi? Mais pourquoi? Je croyais que tout ce qui se passait dans ce monde était l'exacte opposé du miens!

- _Tu as un cœur bon Merlin, tu refuses quoi qu'il arrive que quelqu'un paie pour toi,_ entendit le brun la voix venait du pégase.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- _C'est comme pour la licorne que tu avais approché lors d'une chasse c'était Arthur qui l'avait tué en pensant te protéger. Le jeune Armurys n'est pas méchant mais maladroit et cette maladresse fait que c'est souvent toi qui le sauvais d'une situation désespérée. Tu n'es pas faible Merlin, tu ne l'as jamais été. Ton cœur est ton arme qu'importe le monde dans lequel tu vis... Tu es et restera Emrys..._

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
